Large industrial and non-industrial systems and equipment often include many different interacting components, each of which has potential to fail and cause damage or disruption to the remaining components while in use. To prevent such failures from occurring, many systems include fuses and similar control safeguards to react to dangerous conditions. For example, a mining company may use a water pump system to remove excess water from a mine while performing its digging or extraction work. While in use, the motor driving the water pump system may shut off if the motor controller detects an operating condition that meets or exceeds one of the controller's preconfigured settings. Such settings can be, for example, high temperature, excessive voltage or current draw, water level, etc., and exceeding any one of these conditions can result in shutting down the pump. Although these settings serve as safeguards against immediate damage to the system and its environment, when a system experiences repeated shutoffs it is often an indicator that something further within the system (beyond the simple overvoltage or high temperature) is not operating correctly, and these settings do not address the true nature of the problem. Accordingly, there remains an ever-present need for improved monitoring and control measures.